


All I Need

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Asexuality is a spectrum, Dry Humping, M/M, ace!Alex, ben is an excellent bf, let alex rest 2k5ever, only one of them gets off but its consensual, sex positive and ace, smutty but still extremely soft, this is all very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Sometimes Alex just wants Touch rather than anything else, Ben is always more understanding than Alex expects.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all its asexual awareness week, so you know im going to play with my favorite paperdolls and project my ass all over Alex.  
> This is dedicated to a friend who helped me with this idea <3 <3  
> Title is from a Radiohead song.

Alex straightened up from his slouch, and cracked his neck. He had been editing for way too long, and he was exhausted. The lack of sleep the entire week probably wasn’t helping matters. What he really wanted right now was to have some good take away, and to curl up on the sofa, preferably with Ben. Alex looked at his phone as it buzzed; speak of the devil, and make him appear. 

_ hey hope you didnt forget about tonight. We still on? _

_ Shit _ . Alex had completely forgotten. They were supposed to go out for a fancy dinner, dress up nice and everything, Alex even had an outfit picked out for the occasion. Christ, he did not have the energy for all that tonight, or for what usually came after when they usually did this. Alex ran his hand down his face. He knew Ben would understand, he  _ really _ would, but it didn’t make him feel any less guilty for saying it. 

_ I’m sorry, Ben, I completely forgot. Is there any way we can reschedule? _

It didn’t take long for Ben to reply, must’ve had his phone open still.

_ yeah sure no problem. Anything wrong? Im almost there anyway okay if i still stopby? _

It took a moment for Alex to reply, of course he wanted Ben over, he had that thought literally just before he received Ben's message, and Alex wouldn’t want to send him away since he was already so near, but he didn’t want Ben to think he was just…  _ using _ him or something. Why were feelings so complicated? 

No. It was  _ fine _ , Ben had  _ told _ him it was fine, they’d had  _ multiple _ conversations about how if Alex just needed physical touch, but nothing more, Ben was more than happy to provide just that. Ben didn’t need more than that if Alex didn’t ever want to again. Which was not a thing. Alex enjoyed sex of many different flavors, he just... didn’t always want or need it. 

_ Yes. If you still would like to. I was thinking of getting take away. _

Again Ben’s reply was almost immediate.

_ your favorite curry place? I could stop onmy way _

Alex smiled at his phone. What did he do to get so lucky?

_ Please, and thank you. _

It wouldn’t take Ben too long to get there, so while Alex waited he got everything ready for a night in.

The first thing Ben did when he found Alex already curled up on the sofa was to place the take away on the small coffee table before cupping Alex’s cheek and leaving a kiss in his hair. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just, it’s been a long week, and I’m exhausted, and I forgot all about dinner until you messaged, I know you had Plans, and I feel terrible about-”

“Hey,” Ben interrupted Alex and slipped to his knees so he could look Alex in the eye, “None of that. You don’t need any excuse at all to cancel these dates beyond ‘I’m not in the mood’”

“I know but-”

Ben increased the pressure on his jaw ever so slightly, which Alex couldn’t help but lean into “None. And you have no reason to feel bad or guilty for doing so. You would tell me the same thing if this were reversed, yeah?”

“Well, yeah, of course, but you had  _ plans _ ,” Alex did a bit of an eyebrow waggle to emphasize the meaning behind it, “and I know you were looking forward to it…”

“Yeah, I was, but your comfort is more important. We can reschedule for another time when you’re feeling more up to it. I can take care of myself later.” Ben gave him a wink, and Alex couldn’t help but smile. “Now, what would you like to do this evening?”

Alex leaned in and briefly pressed their foreheads together, “If you wouldn’t mind, I… I’d still enjoy touch, maybe just stay on the sofa, and put on Lord of the Rings or something.”

Ben smiled in response, and kissed Alex’s nose. “Sounds great. Let’s have the curry before it gets cold and we can get settled in, yeah?”

Alex was so grateful for Ben and how understanding, and accommodating he always was. He wished he had the words to tell him but all he could manage was a simple, “Thank you, Ben.”

Ben’s soft expression hinted that at least some of that feeling made it through, “Of course, love.”

*

Alex sighed happily as he buried his face into Ben’s chest, Ben’s arms wrapped around him as they sprawled out on the sofa. He finally felt relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages. Curled up together with one of their favorite movies playing in the background, was like heaven. Ben left a kiss in his hair and Alex tightened his grip around him in response. He was unbelievably thankful, and happy to have someone so understanding in his life. He would have to find a special way to thank him at a later time. 


	2. A Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty chapter two!! Where Ben gets off and Alex doesn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, i have a lot of feelings about my own asexuality, which I naturally just have to shove onto all of my faves. I know I'm technically missing the end of ace awareness week with chapter two but, here we are.

Alex awoke from his half asleep state, and snuggled in closer to Ben. He heard a cut off moan, as Ben's hands briefly tightened against his back. Alex took a moment to fully take in his surroundings, and very quickly realized Ben was in a rather particular predicament: he was extremely hard, pressed against the curve of Alex's hip, and trapped there due to Alex’s weight on top of him.

Well then. That certainly explained the sound. He absolutely could not resist teasing Ben, if only a little. "Doing alright there, love?" Alex could hear how sleep rough his own voice was and knew how much Ben loved it. 

He smiled to himself at Ben's obviously stressed response "Mmhmmm 'm fine." Alex took pity on him & kissed his chest. Who knew he'd have an opportunity to pay Ben back so soon for his earlier kindness.

*

Ben was in a predicament. 

He had half fallen asleep with Alex curled around and atop of him; which was fine, good even. Anytime Alex needed touch and reassurance, letting him find his own level of comfort generally worked best. Besides, Ben always loved octo-Alex. But currently, with the way Alex kept shifting he kept rubbing Ben in  _ all _ of the right places. Ben was currently sporting a rather vigorous hard on (which  _ had _ to be completely noticeable with only their sleep pants separating them), and where that also generally wasn't a big deal, Alex had very specifically stated he was not in the mood for sex, and Ben  _ never _ wanted to cross that line unwanted.

When Alex shifted this time Ben had to bite back a moan. How could Alex hit literally every single fucking one of his hot spots when he didn’t even mean to? 

"Doing alright there love?" Alex’s very lovely sleep rough voice piped up, a bit muffled from where it was pressed against Ben’s chest.

Oh well  _ fuck _ , he woke Alex with that one. Shit, Alex was just trying to get some rest, and Ben's dick had to go and ruin everything. Ben attempted to keep his voice as level as possible, "Mmmm, 'm fine" 

He felt Alex smile against his chest before he gave him a little kiss. "If you want to get off like this, please feel free." 

Oh fuckity  _ christ _ , why was that so fucking hot?? "Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Alex tipped his head up, chin resting on Ben's chest, expression very serious for a moment, "Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, yeah?" 

All Ben could do was nod, and Alex smiled in return, before tucking his face back against his chest, "As long as I don't have to move, I'm good."

"Don't you dare, you're perfect as you are." 

Alex smiled against his chest, "Mmmm not sure I've heard that before. Perfect just for laying still." 

Ben experimentally shifted his hips, and  _ christ _ the friction was exactly what he could have wanted. He gasped a little as he did so again, "Christ Alex, you  _ are _ perfect. And I don't mean just for laying there." He thrust again, a little stronger, and he couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped before his next words, "You're perfect in every way. The way you feel, the way you act, the way you  _ are _ ."

Alex’s hand that wasn’t trapped between them and the couch found its way under Ben’s already rucked up shirt, hungry for skin on skin contact. That was another one of those things Ben loved about Alex, even when he didn’t want sex, he still wanted touch, and he loved to touch skin whenever he could.

“If we’re talking about perfection, you need only to look at yourself, Ben. You’re beautiful in and out,” Alex tangled their legs together more than they already were so he could pull himself closer, causing Ben to gasp rather than argue. Bastard. Knew him too well. 

Alex continued to feel him up as he praised him. Hand skimming over his skin, lips peppering wherever he could reach with soft kisses between spoken adoration. Telling Ben how important he was to him, how much he cared for him, how much him respecting his boundaries meant to him, how much he loved making Ben feel good, even if he didn’t need reciprocation in that aspect, Ben always found a way to make him feel loved, and cared for. 

All Ben could do was take it, let Alex’s words and praise wash over him as he rut against him, pressure and love building, becoming overwhelming, but not in a bad way. How Alex could be so intense and direct, even while still only half awake was beyond Ben, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

Ben was feeling warmed to his very core, but it wasn't solely because Alex was wrapped around him. Alex had this way of hitting him at his very center. Ben could feel everything building, as he thrust against Alex. All he could do was pant, and take the praise, and love pouring from Alex's mouth.

The combination of Alex's hand gently cupping his cheek and softly saying, "Love you, every part of you," sent Ben tumbling over the edge, with a soft moan on his lips. 

When Ben came back to himself, Alex was leaving a trail of kisses along his neck. Ben ran his hands up Alex’s back, just to feel him arch against him like a cat. It was incredibly adorable.

“Thank you, Alex.” 

Alex hummed and nuzzled his jaw, “Thank you, yourself, love.” 

Ben brought one hand up into Alex’s hair while leaving the other in the middle of his back, “For what? Getting off?”

“For giving me the choice not to.”

Ben wrapped his arms around Alex, hugging him tight, and leaving a kiss in his hair, “You will  _ always _ have a choice.”

Ben felt Alex’s smile against his skin as he sighed happily, already starting to fall back asleep. Ben was not only grateful for Alex, and everything he brought into his life, but also the knowledge that he was able to provide Alex a safe space to be himself in.


End file.
